Hobo Cop (Character)
Hobo Cop is a part time Hobo and Cop. He often enjoys helping people in their daily problems. He is very calm and kind-hearted most of the time. However, he can become VERY lazy when he is on break. 'Background' Total Randomness 4 Hobo Cop first appears in Total Randomness 4. He approaches Mallory and Elisabeth (who are fighting over a hoola-hoop). He tells them that fighting is never the answer, and Mallory and Elisabeth share. Total Randomness 5 Hobo Cop makes a brief appearance in Total Randomness 5. He can be seen slowly turning his head toward the camera. Total Randomness 7 He is also seen twice in Total Randomness 7. He is first seen watching in anticipation for The Young and the Hopeless to reach it's climax. And he is seen again helping Mallory to stop farting around her friends. He appears in the ending credit pictures. Confidence for Idiots Hobo Cop returns in a Dominic Productions episode called: Confidence for Idiots. He is the one who talks to the people in the CD. He is shown to have many morals up his sleeves and he is also a pretty "good" singer. A Very Merry Christmas Hobo Cop's name is finally said when Dominic wishes him a merry Christmas. Hobo Cop can be heard saying "Yelling isn't a part of your daily breakfast!". The Young and the Hopeless Hobo Cop appears near the end of The Young and the Hopeless. It is revealed that Martha is in love with him instead of Brian. Martha's reason for this is because Hobo Cop is "funny". Hobo Cop then tells a cheesy joke that makes both he and Martha break out laughing. He then dramatically freezes like the others. Hobo Cop (Video) Hobo Cop returns in a video dedicated to him. He receives a message from Hippy Cop saying that a bandit is breaking into a building. Hobo Cop quickly rides to the building and has a short talk with a person who got into a car wreck and Fat Guy (the owner of the house). At last, he finds the bandit (Evil) and begins to chase him. It isn't long before the two get into a huge fight, in which Hobo Cop wins. After searching his pockets, Hobo Cop takes Evil to his bike and Evil questions how they are both supposed to fit on it. Walrus Man the Movie - Trailer Hobo Cop makes two appearances in Walrus Man the Movie - Trailer. He is first seen looking into the sky as it grows dark. He is then seen towards the end, giving a pep-talk to Walrus Man, Captain Observative, and Lazy Boy. Hobo Cop Vs. Hippy Cop Hobo Cop makes yet again another appearance in Hobo Cop Vs. Hippy Cop. He raps against Hippy Cop in order to find out who is the better cop. Hobo Cop has 3 turns to rap and starts the song by telling Hippy Cop that he is going to get beat up. Tom Fancy (Video) Hobo Cop makes a brief appearance in Tom Fancy (Video). Hobo Cop can be seen sitting against a wall, playing with a toy truck and looking bored because he has nothing to do with the video. 'Personality' Hobo Cop is kind and friendly. He talks in a southern accent and always tries to help people through troubles they are having. However, if things turn ugly, he will be forced to do his duty as a cop and "deal" with the problem. He is 120 pounds, has some cheesy jokes, and is a good detective. The only time Hobo Cop is lazy is when he is on break. 'Attire' Hobo Cop wears gray cloathing, often covered by his thick, plaided jacket. Along with this, he wears a small badge and wears shades. Upon closer inspection, he carries around a walkie-talkie and has a comb stuck in his hair. 'Trivia' *Hobo Cop is Dominic's favorite character. He is also the only character to FULLY appear in both Total Randomness and Dominic Productions multiple times. *Hobo Cop originally had a different accent. *He is quite possibly the most detailed character out of all others. *Hobo Cop's badge is actually a McDonalds toy from the movie: Rango. *Hobo Cop's shades actually belong to Tracey. *Although Hobo Cop has appeared in more videos than anyone, his name is almost never mentioned.